A number of proposals for manufacturing vehicles with deceleration warning systems have been proposed in the past. These include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,320,586 issued on May 16, 1967 to T. Wagner; 3,336,450 issued on Aug. 15, 1967, to P. Rainer; 3,414,879 issued on Dec. 3, 1968, to J. R. Holland; 3,501,742 issued on Mar. 17, 1970, to L. E. Ellison; 3,806,870 issued on Apr. 23, 1974, to E. A. Kalajian; 3,921,750 issued on Nov. 25, 1975, to M. Shames; 4,149,141 issued on Apr. 15, 1979, to K. Tanimura.
Such systems, however, require extensive modification of the conventional automobile and are difficult to retrofit into existing cars.
One system, that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,598, issued on Sept. 23, 1980, to Ostrowski, has specifically addressed the problem of retrofitting such a system into a vehicle, but even it requires addition of three switches and revising wiring under the hood.
Thus, all known prior decelerator signal systems must be either factory installed or installed by an electrician or mechanic and are not easily installed by the average driver.